


Long time coming

by Saku015



Series: Yamaguchi Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Crying, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Canon, Protective Tsukishima Kei, TsukkiYama Week 2020, Whumptober 2019, Whumptober 2020, Yamaguchi Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Tsukishima knew it was long time coming.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Yamaguchi Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004169
Kudos: 28
Collections: KRSNFirstYears2020, TsukkiYama Week 2020, Whumptober 2020, Yamaguchi Week 2020





	Long time coming

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Childhood.  
> Day 7: Childhood.  
> Day 12: Human shield.  
> Day 2: Childhood.  
> Day 7: Trail of blood.

Tsukki knew it was long time coming. With how many older kids he taunted, it was long time coming, really. That was the only thought in his head as the fist collided with his nose, causing a cracking noise. He heard Yamaguchi’s scream from behind him, but the pain was so strong it dulled everything else for a few seconds. He felt himself tumbling backwards, but two little arms were wrapped around his waist, keeping him upright. Tsukki blinked for a few times, hoping he could regain his sight – thankfully, he did.

”N-now you have learn not to mess with me!” The eleven years old boy before them yelled as his fourteen years old brother stood back beside him, blood dripping from his knuckle. Tsukki only sneered at them, making the scum backing away in fear. ”L-let’s go!” He said, dragging his brother away.

”T-Tsukki-” he heard his best friend’s whimper, and when he turned around, he saw fat tears rolling down on his face. He rolled his eyes at that, turning towards Tadashi with his full body.

”Stop bawling, Yamaguchi. It’s not like my nose is broken or anything,” he said tiredly, running his fingers through his hair.

”B-but there is blood-” Tadashi sniffled, pointing at the trail of blood under Tsukishima’s nose. Tsukki wiped it away with the sleeve of his purple hoodie. ”Tsukki, you can’t do that!” Tadashi squeaked, grabbing his wrist. ”What will your mom say?”

At that, Tsukishima sent him an ’I have just took a blow for you, so stop telling me what I can and cannot do,’ then took off his hoodie and pushed it in his friend’s arms. At Yamaguchi’s perplexed look, he rolled his eyes again.

”Take it home, so she won’t know,” he said matter-of-factly, then took his way towards their houses.

”You know our moms can speak through the phone, right?” Tadashi asked him half-loud as he ran after him, hoodie still in arms.


End file.
